Problem: Solve for $y$, $ \dfrac{-5}{2y - 1} = \dfrac{1}{3} $
Answer: Multiply both sides of the equation by $2y - 1$ $ -5 = \dfrac{2y - 1}{3} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $3$ $ -15 = 2y - 1 $ $-15 = 2y - 1$ $-14 = 2y$ $2y = -14$ $y = -\dfrac{14}{2}$ Simplify. $y = -7$